cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chief John Smith
Master Chief John Smith was a soldier and operative in the United Nations Space Command. He fights in many battles in the Human-Covenant War, then he fights in the Sangheili Civil War, assisting the Loyalist Blue Sangheili forces of Thel 'Vadam. He is also the father of Caroline Palmer. Chief serves as a central character in the main series of Halo, being the main protagonist of the series. Biography John was born and raised on Eridanus, but was orphaned at an early age. However, he was found by Catherine Halsey, and she took him in to become a special forces soldier of the Spartan II program. John grew to become one of the strongest and most skilled members of the program, and thus, became a full fledged Spartan soldier and given the rank of Master Chief, with John adopting the name, Chief. As such, Chief is also given an A.I. named Cortana, who assists him on his missions. Chief also has a deeply intimate romantic relationship with a fellow Spartan named Sarah Palmer, and they have a daughter together named Caroline Palmer. However, Halsey forces Chief to separate from them. When the Human-Covenant War breaks out, Chief begins fighting in the war, with Chief fighting in numerous fierce battles. As he keeps helping UNSC troops in fighting against the Covenant forces, Chief fights in many fierce battles and skirmishes, fighting Covenant forces and defenses across various different worlds for years as the war rages on. Eventually, Chief fights to defend Reach, then he fights in a fierce battle to defend Harvest, in which the rest of the Spartan II members are either killed or damaged that they are taken out of the field in order to recuperate. Afterwards, he fights his way off of Harvest and then escapes in the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, which makes its way to a Halo Ring. After fending off Covenant boarders on the ship, Chief makes his way down to the Halo's surface. From there, Chief keeps fighting through grasslands and swamps, fighting Covenant forces and defenses all across the surface with the help of UNSC Marines lead by Sergeant Avery Johnson. As he keeps fighting Covenant defenses, he storms a library and discovers an index, but unfortunately, as the Covenant had already tampered with the index, the parasitic Flood is released, and a Forerunner monitor named Guilty Spark leads Chief to the heart of Halo to activate the ring and eradicate the Flood. Luckily, Cortana warns Chief in the nick of time that doing so will also wipe out any sentient life in the galaxy. As such, Chief fights his way with surviving Marines to a Covenant ship to rescue Captain Jacob Keyes, only to find he has been killed by Guilty Spark and consumed by the Flood. Chief then sets out to activate the self destruct on the Pillar of Autumn, in order to destroy the ring, and after a tense firefight, Chief finally destroys the ship, which destroys the ring, while Chief escapes with Cortana and Johnson. Making their way back to Earth, Chief and Johnson are rewarded for their service, but when Covenant forces arrive to assault Earth, Chief fights to defend the orbital station, Cairo, then heads down to Earth's surface and keeps fighting to defend trenches in an African nature preserve. After this, he keeps fighting Covenant forces and defenses across the deserts and jungles to assault a city, with Chief fighting Covenant forces in the outskirts in fierce battles. Chief then fights through the streets and buildings, fighting Covenant defenses and then assaults a bridge, where he takes out a Scarab vehicle. After this, Chief keeps fighting Covenant defenses and forces to fight and eliminate enemy defensive lines and positions and assault camps, pillboxes and trenches in the deserts and jungles. After this, he fights to seize villages, then he keeps fighting to defend the villages and fight off Covenant assaults. With that, Chief and Johnson board a UNSC frigate commanded by Miranda Keyes, the daughter of Jacob Keyes, and follow the Covenant flagship escaping through a portal. Following the ship, they come upon a second Halo ring, finding Covenant forces on the ring. As such, Chief leads UNSC forces in assaulting the ring, with Chief fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes against Covenant defenses and forces in the jungles on the surface of the ring. Chief keeps fighting Covenant defenses in the jungles and ruins, and eventually, he fights his way to reach a series of ruins and temples. Chief fights past Covenant forces in the ruins and assaults the temple, where he kills Covenant Hierarch, Regret. When Regret's flagship strikes the temple, he is rescued by Gravemind, the leader of the Flood, where Chief meets Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Chief is sent to try and find the index by Gravemind, in which Chief helps Marines assault the Covenant capital of High Charity. Chief keeps fighting in fierce battles in the streets and buildings of the city, fighting Covenant forces and defenses, and he and his Marines end up rescuing the Sangheili troops when they are betrayed by the Covenant, then he fights his way out of the city. Chief escapes from High Charity and regroups with Arbiter, then they make their way back to Earth. As such, Chief keeps fighting in fierce battles to defend Earth for the next several years with help from Johnson and Arbiter, as well as the combined forces of the UNSC and the Sangheili. Chief fights to defend UNSC positions and lines, then fights to assault Covenant convoys, camps and defensive positions on Earth, fighting Covenant defenses in the desert and assaulting the city of Voi, capturing the city and defending it from Covenant counterattacks. He then keeps fighting Covenant forces and defenses in the jungles to make his way to find a portal, which he and the UNSC use to make their way to Halo Installation 00, the Ark. Coming onto the Ark's surface, Chief fights Covenant defenses on the surface grounds and helps shut down power temples, but as they do, Truth assaults them and makes his way to the activation temple with a captured Johnson. Chief fights his way to the temple, and then fights and subdues Covenant leader, Hierarch Truth, then Chief shuts down the activation as Arbiter kills Truth. At that moment, however, they are betrayed by Gravemind, but Chief and Arbiter escape. Chief then fights in a fierce battle to seize capture High Charity, fighting Covenant defenses and seizing the city, bringing an end to the Covenant and the war, then Chief and Arbiter head back to the Ark to strike the Ark's activation room, where they are confronted by Guilty Spark. Upon learning of their plan to prematurely detonate the ring and destroy the Ark, Spark attacks them and kills Johnson. Chief fights and kills Spark and then detonates the ring, then he and Arbiter escape the ring just before it explodes. However, while they both get out, their ship, the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, breaks apart, and while Arbiter is able to return home, Chief is left stranded on the broken ship with Cortana, and as such, he enters cryogenic sleep until Cortana needs him. Chief remains stranded on the ship until he is rescued by ONI operative, Harris Evans, and they fight their way off the ship from Storm Covenant, then make their way to the mysterious world of Genesis, where they discover the Prometheans. Chief and Evans keep fighting Storm Covenant and Promethean forces on Genesis, and they receive help from UNSC Marines from the UNSC Infinity lead by Andrew Del Rio. Chief and Evans keep helping the Marines in fighting Storm Covenant forces and defenses, as well as Prometheans, all over Genesis, and they come upon the Promethean leader, Ur Didact. While fighting on Genesis, Chief meets the Librarian, who reveals that 343 Guilty Spark was actually Didact himself, who copied his mind to the Monitor. While Chief desires to strike Didact, Del Rio wishes to get the Infinity off of Genesis, so Chief and Evans head out and strike the Didact by themselves. Eventually, as they keep battling the Prometheans, they come to a Halo ring, where they find the Storm Covenant assaulting a UNSC base to recover the Didact's weapon, the Composer. As such, Chief fights past Covenant forces on the Halo ring and then help defend the base, but the Didact is able to recover the Composer anyways. Chief and Evans follow Didact as his ship comes to Earth, so Chief and Evans storm his ship and fight their way to the Composer to destroy it. Upon confronting the Didact, Chief and Evans fight Didact, and as Evans wrestles with Didact, Chief finally kills Didact, then they destroy the Composer. They are rescued by Cortana, who sacrifices herself to save them and get them back home. After the debacle, Chief returns to the field to start fighting in the Sangheili Civil War. With help from Evans, Chief fights in the battle of Meridian, fighting Covenant forces and defenses in fierce fighting, then they fight on Kamchatka, fighting Covenant forces. Chief finds evidence suggesting Cortana to still be alive and decides to go AWOL with Evans and Rookie, escaping pursuit from ONI agent Jameson Locke and Edward Buck. Coming to Sanghelios with Evans and Rookie, Chief keeps fighting past Covenant defenses, as Chief fights to help Sangheili and UNSC forces in fighting multiple vicious battles against the Covenant on Sanghelios, with Chief fighting Covenant forces and defenses in fierce battles and skirmishes. As such, Chief reunites with Arbiter, who is now leader of Sanghelios, and Chief helps Arbiter by fighting Covenant forces and driving them back across the planet. On the way, they encounter Samuel Gates, who is supporting the Covenant and is opposing the Sangheili, and as they keep fighting Covenant forces, Chief discovers that Gates is actually an ONI operative, and that ONI is trying to undermine the Sangheili and eliminate their entire race. As Chief is cornered by Gates, Chief is rescued by Evans, and they make their way to a temple, as Evans wants to show him something. However, Evans betrays Chief by showing that he has been sadistically killing the surviving members of the Spartan II program, including some of Chief's friends, by locking them in their armor and then cutting them with his knife as they slowly die. Chief is locked in his armor by Evans as he reveals that he and Gates are actually working together to exterminate the Sangheili and obtain the power of the Prometheans, and then Chief is then left to die by Evans. Luckily, however, Chief is rescued by Locke, Edward Buck and Caroline Palmer, and though Chief tries to attack Locke for having tried to arrest him, he is calmed down by Palmer, and they all start working together to storm Evans' base, with Chief fighting Evans, then Chief reveals Evans' treachery to Arbiter through a communication channel. As Evans and Gates escape to regroup, Chief storms the base of Storm Covenant leader, Jul 'Mdama, where he receives help from Arbiter, then Chief fights and kills 'Mdama. Chief, Arbiter and Locke then head into the base to find the Catherine Halsey, who had been captured by 'Mdama. After informing Chief that ONI leader, Margaret Lasky, is behind all the trouble, Halsey then gives Chief a copy of the Cortana A.I. before she commits suicide. From then on, Chief decides to help Arbiter to protect Sanghelios from Evans and Gates. Chief fights in fierce battles against the Storm Covenant and ONI forces, fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes in the war. As he keeps fighting to defend Sangheili and UNSC defensive lines and positions, he fights to assault Covenant forces and defenses. After much fierce fighting in many fierce battles, as well as fending off ambushes by Evans and the ONI troops, Chief helps assault Suinion, then fights to defend the city, finally eliminating the Storm Covenant. Afterwards, Chief fights through the jungle and strikes the ONI base, where he encounters Evans using a portal to head to Genesis. Chief follows him to Genesis, and with the help of Monitor, Exhilarant Witness, Chief fights through Genesis and, after he and Locke fight past Evans and Gates, he storms the ONI holdout, where he confronts and fights Lasky, who has used the Promethean power from an artifact known as the Didact's hand to ascend into the body of a Forerunner guardian. Chief fights and kills Lasky, but it is revealed that Evans is the true mastermind behind the terror, as he now has the Didact's hand and has become the new Ecumene, taking control of the Prometheans, and he intends to start asserting his new power. Chief storms Evans' ship with Arbiter in a Pelican, and they fight through the ship to reach the new Composer just as the ship reaches Sanghelios and Evans activates the Composer. Chief starts damaging equipment, but a furious Evans ambushes him with the Didact's hand, though Chief fights Evans in a fierce battle as Arbiter shuts down the Composer. After Gates sees the error of his ways and abandons Evans, Chief fights Evans, the two of them wrestling fiercely over a fire axe Evans took from the Pelican. After fierce fighting, though Chief gets his legs severed, with help from Arbiter, they finally kill Evans. Chief and Arbiter then shut down the Composer and destroy the ship, as Cortana, who has gained the memories of the old A.I. rescues them. Afterwards, Chief keeps fighting in the civil war on Sanghelios, helping Arbiter in the war until they finally achieve victory. Afterwards, Chief finally retires and settles down on Sanghelios in a remote village on a hill, with Cortana serving as his companionship as he lives out his days on Sanghelios. Personality and Traits Chief is an incredibly tough, bitter and fiercely aggressive soldier, and he was mostly very stoic and stern. Despite this, he is also extremely compassionate and caring, and he is shown to be extremely helpful and loyal to his friends and comrades in battle, while also being very protective of his friends and allies. He was incredibly cynical and pessimistic and was usually dismissive of others. However, while he mostly remained strict and harsh and still mostly acted in a very stoic, distant and very tough manner, deep down, he held a deeply caring and softer side to him. He is incredibly brave, and he is also a very fierce, strong and skilled fighter, fighting in battle with incredible bravery and with vicious fury and hot tempered aggression. While being very hot tempered and aggressive, as well as stoic, Chief is still very caring and helpful towards his friends and often risked his life to save and protect them. He is very loyal and incredibly helpful to his comrades and did whatever he could to help them. Skills and Abilities Combat Chief was extremely skilled in combat, as he was very skilled in using guns and was an expert marksman. He is also very skilled in fist fighting and is an expert at using knives and swords. As well as being a very skilled, strong and expert fighter and could easily and skillfully take on and dispatch of numerous opponents at one, he was also extremely aggressive and relentless, which helped his fighting skill. He was also incredibly strong physically and could fight very strong opponents. Relationships Cortana Thel 'Vadam Harris Evans Catherine Halsey Avery Johnson Caroline Palmer Jameson Locke Edward Buck Andrew Del Rio Jacob Keyes Rookie Trivia Category:Halo Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Anti Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Bully Slayers Category:War Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Gunman Category:Guardians Category:Empowered Characters Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Extremists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Hard Workers Category:Right Hand Category:Altruistic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:In Love Characters Category:Insecure Category:Jerks Category:Swordsman Category:Lawful Category:Determinators Category:Pessimists Category:Martial Artists Category:One Man Army Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Recurring Category:Heretics Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Assassin Category:Rescuers Category:Suicidal Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Serious Category:Disciplinarians Category:Rogue Category:Orphans Category:Martyr Category:Selfless Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hunters Category:Neutral Category:Nihilists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Omniscient